Harry Potter et la marque des ténèbres
by Kanzaki Umi
Summary: La 5ème année dans le collège Poudlard est sur le point de commencer... Mais qui est cette mystèrieuse jeune fille et pourquoi le Pr. Dumbledore la protège de cette façon ?
1. Le cadeau des Dursley

Chapitre I : Le cadeau des Dursley  
  
Ce soir la, au 4 Privet Drive, un jeune garçon de 14 ans n'arrivait pas à dormir. Harry Potter ne trouvait que rarement le sommeil depuis son retour du collège Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Toutes les épreuves qu'il fermait les yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le réveil de Lord Voldemort, son ennemie de toujours, le meurtrier de ses parents et dont Harry fut la seule personne à avoir échapper à la mort après avoir croisé son regard 13 ans plus tôt... Il revoyait tous ces Mangemort, les fidèles serviteurs de ce monstre... Mais surtout il revoyait le corps inerte de Cédric Diggory, son ami de Poufsouffle et cette sensation de toujours serré son poignet froid dans sa main droite lorsqu'il le ramenait à Poudlard, comme le lui avait promis... Cette sensation était pour Harry un vrai calvaire et le fait d'avoir pu revoir ses parents, en ombre, et de leur avoir parler ne soulageait en rien sa souffrance entachée de dégoût... Tout était sa faute. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour la potion de sommeil sans rêve de Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école... Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas avoir recours à la sorcellerie pendant les vacances d'été... Et ce n'était pas l'arriver de son 15ème anniversaire le lendemain qui y changerais quelque chose... Les Dursley chez qui Harry habitait n'était pas tranquille non plus. Les meurtres et les disparitions semblaient un peu plus fréquents qu'à l'ordinaire et le journal Moldu (ce sont des personnes sans aucun pouvoir magique) ne cessait de parler de terroriste. La tante Pétunia ne sortait que très rarement et ne quittait plus leur fils Dudley. Mais l'absence de Harry, qui restait enfermer dans sa chambre la plupart du temps, ne les gênait pas, bien au contraire. Harry regarda son réveil... 00h12. Il avait 15 ans depuis peu et cela ne le mettait pas de bonne humeur. Au contraire, cette pensée le rendait encore plus triste : Cédric lui n'aurait jamais plus un an de plus... Soudain, il entendit des bruissements d'ailes à l'extérieur de sa chambre, puis des petits bruit de bec contre la vitre... Harry se décida enfin à ouvrir la fenêtre et six hiboux entrèrent dans la chambre. Il attrapa le plus petit et le plus excité de tous : Coquecigrue. C'était le hibou de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley.  
  
Cher Harry, J'espère que tout va bien pour ton 15ème anniversaire. Ici, l'ambiance n'est pas très joyeuse depuis le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mon père est toujours en trains de travailler... Il y a déjà eu sept meurtres inexpliqués dans le pays... bon, n'en parlons plus. Je t'ai envoyé Farceur (c'est le nouveau hibou de Fred et George) pour qu'il porte ton cadeau (Coq n'arrivait pas à voler avec) J'aurais bien aimé que tu viennes finir les vacances à la maison mais Maman te croit plus en sécurité chez tes Moldus. Encore une fois, Joyeux Anniversaire... On se verra dans le train le 1er Septembre... Ron. P.s : Fred et George t'on aussi fait une surprise.  
  
Harry se retourna sur le hibou marron et fauve qui venait de se posé sur le lit tout près de lui. Il détacha le paquet qui était accrocher à sa patte et l'ouvrit. Il contenait un sac de bonbon multicolore. Il y avait un petit mot avec.  
  
Harry, mange sans crainte... George et moi avons mis ça au point en pensant à toi... fait-nous confiance pour une fois. Fred et George P.s : L'effet d'un bonbon dure 10h environ... n'en prend pas trop souvent.  
  
Méfiant, Harry mit tout de même un des bonbons dans sa bouche. Tout à coup, il sentit sa tête se vider de soucis et un sentiment de joie s'empara de lui... Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien... Tout joyeux, il prit dans ses mains l'autre cadeau du paquet. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de boule de cristal argentée posé sur un socle de bois. Un autre petit morceau de parchemin était accrocher à l'objet.  
  
C'est un esperantium, aussi appeler "donneur d'espoir". Il te montre tous les bons moments que tu as eu depuis ta naissance (il parait que ça peu aussi montrer les vies antérieures !) J'espère qu'il te rendra le sourire... Ron  
  
C'était pour Harry une telle joie d'avoir un cadeau si précieux que des larmes lui roulèrent sur les joues. Il se demanda un instant si les bonbons de Fred et George y était pour quelque chose et puis se dit "Quelle importance ! "... Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaine, il était heureux. Il se décida enfin à prendre un troisième hibou dans ces bras. Il était majestueux avec ses plumes noires teinter de reflet violine qui portait un paquet imposant. Il se saisit d'abord de la lettre.  
  
Cher Harry, Joyeux Anniversaire ! J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira (je l'ai fait de mes mains alors s'il n'est pas parfait, excuse-moi...) Finalement, je n'ai pas pu aller en Bulgarie voir Viktor car tous les voyages de sorcier entre pays son suspendu. Au fait, mes parents sont finalement ravis de ma nouvelle dentition ! On se voit bientôt... Ton amie, Hermione. P.s : Je l'ai fait un peu plus grande que l'ancienne, après tout, tu as grandit !  
  
Harry entrepris donc d'ouvrir le paquet d'Hermione et à sa grande stupéfaction, il découvrit une superbe robe de Quidditch aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il y avait l'écusson de la maison brodé sur le torse. Harry l'essaya et vit qu'elle lui allait comme un gant. Décidément, il était gâté !  
  
Mon très cher Harry, L'heure est grave ici. Comme tu le sais, je suis actuellement chez le professeur Lupin et nous contactons toutes les personnes susceptibles, de nous venir en aide. Il est dur de convaincre de s'allier contre Voldemort... Ils ont peur... Mais nous sommes tout de même de plus en plus nombreux. Rogue, quant à lui, essaye de rallier les Mangemort qui avait trahi leur maître et qui ne survivront pas au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais de toute façon, on a besoin du plus grand nombre de personne possible... Enfin que tout ce-ci ne te gâche pas la joie qui doit être celle que tu ressens en ce jour... après tout, on a pas tous les jours 15ans ! Ton parrain, Sirus.  
  
Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir le cadeau de son parrain... Il découvrit un miroir à ennemis comme celui de Maugrey Fol Oeil, mais en un peu plus petit... Il eut un large sourire et se sentit plus en sécurité que jamais... Le miroir ne montra que quelque petit nuage presque translucide... Personne ne le menaçait de près... Personne ne devait savoir ou il se trouvait... Le cinquième hibou était envoyer par Hagrid.  
  
Cher Harry, J'ai enfin retrouvé les géants avec Olympe. Ils sont d'accord pour nous aider contre Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est un grand soulagement... Par contre, je n'ais pas eu le temps de te cherche un cadeau alors je t'envoi ce-ci... ça devrait te faire plaisir (et ce n'est pas dangereux) Malheureusement, avec tout ce remue-ménage, je ne pourrais plus assumer les cours de soins aux créatures magiques mais ne t'en fait pas, nous nous verrons tout de même à Poudlard... Bon anniversaire ! Hagrid.  
  
Harry repensa au quelque mot d'Hagrid... Ce n'est pas dangereux... Cette pensée ne le réconforta pas du tout connaissant Hagrid et son admiration pour les créatures féroces tel que les dragons... Il regarda le paquet...  
  
"Ca ne bouge pas se dit-il, c'est plutôt bon signe..." Faiblement Rassurer, Harry ouvrit donc son cadeau et une petite chose de 15 cm de haut auréolé de lumière se mit à voleter autour de Harry. Comme s'il savait instinctivement ce qu'il devait faire, Harry tendit la main devant lui. La créature se posa alors doucement dans sa paume. Il s'agissait en fait d'une petite fille dotée de deux jolies ailes dorées dans le dos.  
  
- Je m'appelle Millie et je suis une fée...  
  
- Moi c'est Harry Potter...  
  
- Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer Harry et je suis très honorée d'être ta protectrice.  
  
- Ma protectrice ?  
  
- Oui. Tu ne le sais pas ? La fée des esprits protège son possesseur au maximum de ses possibilités... Si tu es en danger, je te serais utile, crois-moi... Et puis, je serais aussi ton amie si tu veux...  
  
- Oui, bien sur...  
  
- Super !  
  
La petite fée s'envola et virevolta au-dessus du lit de Harry, en lui faisant de grand sourire... Harry se demanda à quoi pourrais bien lui servir Millie, une si petite créature, s'il se trouvait devant Voldemort... Mais, il était tout de même content d'avoir une nouvelle alliée... Il se décida enfin à regarder le dernier des hiboux. Il le reconnut alors : c'était Scouthiboux, le hibou le plus volontaire de l'école d'Harry... Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Il entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre.  
  
Cher Harry, J'espère que tout va bien pour toi chez tes Moldus. Enfin, je t'écris car je sais qu'il va t'arriver de grand bouleversement aujourd'hui... Tu pourras donc, dès que tu aurais appris la nouvelle de ta famille te rendre chez ton ami Ron Weasley. L'objet que tu trouveras dans le paquet est en fait un Portoloin pour "le Terrier"... Ne le touche que lorsque 11h sera passer... Je compte sur toi... Albus Dumbledore. P.s : Pendant que j'y suis, tu trouveras si joint la liste des fournitures pour la rentrée prochaine... A bientôt à Poudlard... Et d'ici là, fait bien attention à toi.  
  
Harry se senti désemparé face à cette nouvelle... Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à cette nouvelle et s'il n'y avait pas eu ses bonbons, aucun sourire ne s'afficherait sur son visage... Mais finalement, il sentit la fatigue venir et comme il se trouvait dans un état d'allégresse, il s'endormit sans crainte, Millie allongée à coté de son visage. Le réveil de Harry se produisit plus tôt qu'il l'avait escompté... pour une fois qu'il dormait bien, il aurait voulu pouvoir rester endormi toute a journée... Pourtant à 9h07, Il entendit les Dursley faire le ménage et son cousin Dudley s'esclaffer à grand bruit... Et même s'il n'en avait pas envie, il se rappela le message du Pr. Dumbledore et sorti de sa chambre pour voir ce qui se passait.  
  
En descendant les escaliers, il fût surprit de voir tout le monde heureux... c'est comme si tout le monde avait avalé une poigner de bonbon d'allégresse de Fred et George... En apercevant Harry, l'oncle Vernon lui fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine. Ils s'assirent tous les deux à la table. - Harry, commença l'oncle Vernon, tu es grand maintenant et je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins.  
  
Harry ne savait plus du tout à quoi s'attendre... Jamais son oncle ne lui avait parlé ainsi. - Tu as 15 ans aujourd'hui et je vais te faire le cadeau que je suis sur tu attends depuis longtemps.  
  
L'incrédulité l'avait emporté... Les Dursley allaient lui souhaiter son anniversaire ! Ils lui faisaient un cadeau ! c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait imaginé... - On te rend ta liberté...  
  
- Quoi !? l'interrompit Harry.  
  
- Tu as bien entendu, tu parts de la maison, tu t'en vas aujourd'hui même.  
  
- Mais pour ou ?  
  
- Pour l'orphelinat bien sur ! Ils te garderont jusqu'à ta majorité et après tu feras ce que tu voudras... L'orphelinat... Pour en avoir entendu parler de la par de Stephan Johnson, un élève de 6ème année de Gryffondor, ces mots lui faisait mal...  
  
- C'est un endroit horrible, racontait Stephan. Même si personne ne m'aimait, j'aurais préféré rester dans la pire des familles... Se n'était pas du tout un cadeau que lui faisait les Dursley, ils le chassaient ! - Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, atterré par la nouvelle.  
  
- Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne vais rien te cacher... Tu as 15 ans et à partir d'aujourd'hui ta tante et moi n'avons plus aucun avantage à te garder... L'argent que l'on touchait pour toi ne nous sera plus donner... nous n'aurons plus les moyens de te loger ni de te nourrir... Va préparer tes affaires à présent. La dame de l'orphelinat vient te chercher à 11h30. Soit près.  
  
- Jamais je n'irais dans un orphelinat ! hurla Harry. Je pars, ça soyer-en sur mais pas pour là-bas.  
  
Harry sorti en trombe et la cuisine sous le regard inquiet de sa tante et son cousin attirés par le bruit et remontât les marches de l'escalier à une vitesse prodigieuse. Il s'enferma alors dans sa chambre. Harry rassembla toutes ces affaires (principalement scolaire d'ailleurs) et entreprit d'ouvrir son dernier paquet... A 11h15, il était près à partir... Il attrapa ses affaires d'une main, mit délicatement Millie dans sa poche et saisi le Portoloin qui l'entraîna vers le terrier, là où les Weasley l'accueillerait à bras ouvert... 


	2. Le Poudlard Express

Ps : J'avais oublié de l'écrire dans mon 1er chapitre donc je le dit ici. Les perso de ma fics sont l'?uvre de JK Rowling exempter Umi, Millie, Alec et tous les autres petits nouveaux qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination débordante :p et ceci vaut pour tous les chapitres à venir ^^  
  
Chapitre II : Le Poudlard Express  
  
La terre se matérialisa sous les pied de Harry. Il était arriver... Il reconnu tout de suite l'allée des Weasley ou il avait "atterrit". Il eu un petit moment de doute tout à coup et il baissa la tête... Comme Ron lui avait écrit dans sa lettre, Mrs Weasley ne voulais pas qu'il vienne.  
  
- Harry ! Je suis contente de te voir.  
  
Harry releva la tête et aperçu Mrs Weasley dans l'embrasure de la porte... Elle s'avançait vers lui avec un sourire accueillant et bienveillant. Harry lâcha sa valise et se précipita vers la mère de Ron, qui lui tendait les bras... Mrs Weasley était pour lui se qui ressemblait le plus à une mère. Il l'aimait beaucoup et c'était réciproque.  
  
- Il m'on chassé... balbutia Harry.  
  
- Je sais... J'ai reçu un hiboux se matin. Je t'attendais.  
  
Fred et George arrivèrent dans l'entre fait et entreprirent de rentrer les affaires d'Harry dans la maison. Mrs Weasley l'entraîna derrière eux... Au moment ou il entrèrent, Ron descendait les escaliers en courrant, suivit de près par Ginny, sa jeune soeur.  
  
- Bienvenu Harry... Je suis content que tu soit là, malgré les circonstances.  
  
- Moi aussi Ron... Merci pour ton cadeau, c'est vraiment gentil...  
  
- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi...  
  
Harry ainsi que tous les Weasley présent allèrent ensemble s'asseoir dans le salon et parlèrent longuement de tout et de rien... Ils pensaient ainsi vider Harry des mauvaises pensées qu'il pouvait ressasser... Au bout d'un moment, ils passèrent tous à table et dégustèrent le repas d'anniversaire que Mrs Weasley avait préparé pour lui... C'était son 1er vrai repas d'anniversaire et Harry était heureux d'être avec sa famille préféré pour partager... Après le repas, Ron et Harry montèrent les affaires de ce dernier dans la chambre de Ron. Une fois arrivé, ils s'assirent sur leur lit respectif...  
  
- Alors, tu as eu quoi comme cadeau ? lui demanda Ron.  
  
- Hermione m'a confectionné une robe de Quidditch !  
  
- Ouah ! Je ne savais qu'Hermione savait faire ce genre de chose !  
  
- Je t'avoue que moi non plus... Sirus m'a envoyé un miroir de l'ennemie...  
  
Harry et Ron le regardèrent ensemble mais il montrait toujours les mêmes petits nuages floconneux et translucides...  
  
- Et regarde ce que m'a envoyer Hagrid !  
  
Harry mit sa main dans sa poche et en sorti la petite fée, apparemment satisfaite de ne plus être enfermée... Elle se mit à virevolter autour d'Harry en regardant le nouveau décor qui l'entourait.  
  
- Ouah ! une fée des esprits ! s'émerveilla Ron... Il parait qu'elle sont très intelligente et on des pouvoirs magiques contrairement au fée normale... Je peux lui parler ?  
  
- Tend une main devant toi, lui conseilla Harry. Elle viendra faire connaissance...  
  
Ron s'exécuta alors et la fée vint aussitôt se posé au creux de celle-ci...  
  
- Bonjour... Je m'appelle Millie et j'appartient à Harry Potter.  
  
- Bonjour... Je suis Ron Weasley et je suis le meilleur ami d'Harry.  
  
- Je suis enchantée de rencontrer un ami de mon possesseur...  
  
Millie et Ron discutèrent un peu puis la jeune fée s'envola pour se posé sur l'épaule de Harry, heureuse de pouvoir s'ébattre comme bon lui semble.  
  
Les journée chez les Weasley était agréable et passait à une vitesse folle...  
  
- On ne s'ennui jamais avec Fred et George, lui avait un jour avouer Ginny.  
  
Et c'était vrai... Malgré tout le temps qu'ils passaient enfermer dans leur chambre à inventer de nouvelles blague en tout genre, les jumeaux s'efforçait de passer beaucoup de temps en compagnie des deux amis.  
  
Il fut bientôt temps pour nos jeunes sorciers d'aller sur le chemin de Traverse acheter les fournitures dont ils avaient besoin pour la rentrer. Ils avaient avertit Hermione et tous les trois avaient rendez-vous à 14 H à une table du "Chaudron Baveur".  
  
Harry et Ron arrivèrent à l'heure précise et Hermione les attendait déjà, en sirotant un jus de citrouille glacée. Ils s'assirent tous à la table afin de parler un peu avant de se pencher sérieusement sur les achats. Puis, au milieu de la conversation, Harry senti Millie s'envoler de son épaule et se dirigé vers les escalier... Harry la suivait des yeux : il se demandait ce qui avait bien pût l'attirer, elle qui ne s'éloignait jamais de lui... C'est là qu'il la vit... Une jeune fille qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui descendait les dernières marches et entrait dans la salle du "Chaudron Baveur" en souriant. Elle avait les cheveux qui lui tombait dans le bas du dos, d'une couleur noire avec de jolie reflet bleuté. ces yeux était d'un bleu profond comme ces mer du sud... Mais ce qui avait captiver Harry était qu'elle n'avait rien de commun avec les autres personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer : elle semblait venir d'un pays lointain (peut-être la Chine... avait penser Harry) et surtout, elle rayonnait. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Millie c'était approchée...  
  
- Harry ! Hé Harry, t'es toujours là ?  
  
- Hein quoi ?!  
  
Harry sorti soudain de sa rêverie et s'aperçu que toute la table le regardait...  
  
- Ca va, tout va très bien, les rassura-t-il.  
  
- On a cru un moment que tu avais une de ces "visions", lança Hermione, apparemment soulagée.  
  
Millie revint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry et tous allèrent acheter les fournitures scolaires. Harry avait déjà tout prévu et le fait que toute la famille Weasley soit là ne les dérangeaient pas le moins du monde. Après le passage obliger à la librairie Fleury & Bott pour les manuels scolaires et autres accessoires indispensable à une bonne année au collège Poudlard, ils allèrent tous mangé une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Harry voulu ensuite allez à la "Ménagerie Magique", le magasin d'animaux fantastiques. Il s'était mis en tête d'acheter toute sorte d'accessoire pour Millie. Harry et elle était devenu très proche, au grand dam d'Hedwige. Elle était très jalouse de la petite fée qui attirait l'attention de son jeune maître. Millie adorait plus que tout rester sur l'épaule d'Harry. Elle pouvait ainsi lui chuchoter tout un tas de chose que lui seul pouvait entendre et Harry n'allait plus nulle part sans elle.  
  
En entrant dans la boutique, la sorcière qui tenait le magasin interpella Harry.  
  
- La jolie petite fée des esprits que vous avez là ! Je peux l'examiner ?  
  
Millie c'était agripper au cheveux d'Harry, légèrement cacher derrière son oreille... Elle regardait la sorcière d'un air soupçonneux.  
  
- C'est très rare dans nos régions, reprit la sorcière, j'aurais sûrement beaucoup de demande pour un tel article...  
  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en séparé, tranchât Harry.  
  
- Comme je vous comprend... Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
  
- Ben en fait, je voudrait une boite de transport pour Millie, pour qu'elle ne soit plus obliger d'étouffer dans ma poche lors de mes déplacements.  
  
- J'ai ce qu'il vous faut...  
  
La vendeuse montra à Harry plusieurs modèle que Millie essaya... En sortant du magasin, Harry avait dépenser presque autant d'argent pour la petite fée que pour acheter tous ses manuels scolaires. Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident.  
  
Le lendemain, à 10H45, Harry et Ron traversèrent la barrière entre le quai 9 et 10 de la gare King's Cross. Le Poudlard Express était déjà là et plusieurs familles de sorcier aidaient leurs enfants à monter leur bagages à bord du train. Hermione attendait déjà ses amis en compagnie de ses parents. Bien que se soit tous deux des Moldu, ils avaient eu une autorisation spéciale pour accompagner leur fille sur le quai 93/4 par ces temps d'insécurité. Hermione avait déjà réservé un compartiment de six place en y mettant ses affaires et Harry et Ron y déposèrent les leurs. Ginny, Fred et George préférèrent quand à eux rejoindre des amis de Gryffondor. Mrs Weasley embrassa ses trois fils, sa fille, Harry et Hermione. Puis, après que cette dernière est embrassée ses parents, ils montèrent tous à bord du Poudlard Express pour entamer leur voyage jusqu'au collège.  
  
Dans leur compartiment, Harry, Ron et Hermione parlaient de toute les choses qui allaient leur arriver à Poudlard. Qui serait, selon eux, leurs nouveaux professeurs, spécialement pour les soins aux créatures magique et pour le pauvre qui s'occupera de la défense contre les force du mal. Millie suivait leur conversation distraitement tout en se méfiant de Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, qui ne semblait faire aucune attention à elle. Au bout d'un petit moment, les trois amis entendirent la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrir. Il se retournèrent tous et au grand dam de Harry, Ron et Hermione, Draco Malefoy était sur le seuil...  
  
- Potter ! Toujours vivant ?  
  
- Laisse-nous Malefoy !  
  
- Tsss... Est-ce une façon d'accueillir un autre élève...  
  
- Un cauchemar oui !  
  
- Surveille tes paroles Potter ou tu pourrait le regretter ! rugit Malefoy  
  
- Qui ose menacer mon jeune maître !!! Moi vivante, jamais je ne l'accepterait !  
  
Millie s'approcha de Malefoy : elle était furieuse !  
  
- Que comptes-tu faire avec moi demi-portion ! crachat Malfoy  
  
Crabe et Goyle s'esclaffèrent... Millie semblait de plus en plus agacer par l'intrus.  
  
- Demi-portion ! Comment oses-tu ! "Expultium" !  
  
A ces mots Malefoy, Crabe et Goyle furent expulsés hors du compartiment et la porte se ferma derrière eux... Malfoy hors de lui tenta de réouvrir la porte mais sans succès. La porte refusait de lui obéir.  
  
- Tu ne pourra plus entrer ici tant que tu ne te sera pas calmé sale monstre ! le nargua Millie  
  
A bout de nerf, Malefoy s'éloigna suivit de ces deux acolytes.  
  
- Bravo Millie ! félicita Harry  
  
- Merci mais c'est mon devoir de te protéger et en plus, se sorcier m'horripile !  
  
Nos amis rirent au éclat. Peu de temps après, la porte du compartiment se fit de nouveau entendre.  
  
- Si c'est pour nous ennuyer de nouveau, tu n'est pas le bienvenu Malfoy ! lança instinctivement Ron tout en se tournant vers la porte...  
  
Mais ce n'était pas Malefoy... Sur le seuil se tenait une jeune fille. Harry la reconnu : c'était celle qu'il avait vu au "Chaudron Baveur".  
  
- Oh désolé, je pensait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, s'excusa Ron confus... Bonjour.  
  
- Ohayo...heu... Bonjour... Cette place est-elle libre ? demanda l'inconnue d'une voie très douce, bien qu'un peu lasse. Tous les compartiments sont plein.  
  
- Oui bien sur... lui répondit Hermione avec le sourire.  
  
La jeune fille s'assit donc à la gauche d'Harry, laissant une place libre entre eux deux. Voyant que les trois sorcier attendaient une présentation, elle enchaîna...  
  
- Je m'appelle Kanzaki Umi...  
  
- Je suis Hermione Granger et voici Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.  
  
- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer.  
  
Elle fit un petit signe de tête en prononçant ces mots et ne dit plus rien. Umi ferma les yeux, comme si elle allait dormir puis au bout de quelques minutes soupira...  
  
- Personne...  
  
- Comment ? l'interrogea Ron.  
  
- Je disait personne d'humain ne dort dans ce train... L'excitation du voyage sans doute...  
  
Interloquée par les propos de la jeune fille, Hermione se mis à l'interroger.  
  
- Comment savez-vous que personne ne dort ?  
  
- Je le sens... Quand j'ai sommeil, je sens si quelqu'un d'autre dort. Je sais que ça peux paraître étrange mais c'est ainsi...  
  
- Vous avez mal dormis au "Chaudron Baveur", lui demanda instinctivement Harry...  
  
- Comment savez-vous que j'était là-bas ? Seul Sempaï était au courrant !  
  
- Je vous ai vu... dit timidement Harry... Hier après midi... Vous descendiez les escalier...  
  
- Ha... Elle sourit à Harry.  
  
- Dites-moi, ça veux dire quoi "Sempaï" ? reprit Hermione.  
  
- Sempaï ?!... Ca se traduirait par mon aîné dans votre langue... Oui, mon aîné pour qui j'ai un grand respect et une grande affection serai même plus exact...  
  
- C'est qui ? lança Ron.  
  
- Ron ! Hermione lui lançais un regard noir... Ca ne nous regarde pas !  
  
- Ce n'est rien... Ma mère me disait que la curiosité est une preuve de la vivacité de l'esprit... Sempaï c'est Albus Dumbledore.  
  
- Pr Dumbledore ?! avait presque crier ensemble Hermione, Harry et Ron...  
  
- Oui, c'est bien lui... Il m'a ramené du Japon à la fin Juillet pour que je puisse étudier à Poudlard, tout en étant sous bonne garde... C'est un homme merveilleux qui a fait beaucoup pour ma sécurité...  
  
- Mais je croyais que les déplacement de Sorcier entre les pays était suspendu ? s'interloqua Hermione... Je n'ai pas pu aller en Bulgarie à cause de ça !  
  
- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avais pas entendu parler de Viktor ! renchérit Ron.  
  
- Ron c'est pas le moment ! trancha Hermione... Alors, comment avez-vous pu faire le trajet du Japon jusqu'en Angleterre ?  
  
- C'est Sempaï qui à tout fait... Me sachant menacé, mes parents on fait courir le bruit que puisque l'école de sorcellerie de Tokyo, l'école Kimagure, avait fermer pour une période non défini, je voulais étudiez hors de mon pays... Et à la fin Juillet, Sempaï est venu chez moi par dérogation. Il a parler à mes parents et je suis venu à Poudlard. Je n'ai été au "Chaudron Baveur" que pendant deux jour, le temps d'acheter mes fournitures...  
  
Hermione semblait très surprise et Harry en devinait la raison : Pourquoi Dumbledore, un des plus puissant sorcier vivant, prenait des risque pour une jeune fille tel que Umi ?...  
  
Après prés de deux heures de silence et mainte recherche de dormeur de la part de Umi, Ron reprit la parole.  
  
- Je pensait que vous étiez fatiguée ?  
  
- C'est vrai, je suis épuisée...  
  
- Alors, pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas ?  
  
- Je vous l'ai dit, personne d'humain ne dort...  
  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport... s'étonna Ron.  
  
- Je ne peux dormir que si une autre personne dors...  
  
- J'ai compris ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- Tu as compris quoi ? l'interrogea Harry.  
  
- Je savais bien que le nom de Umi Kanzaki ne m'était pas inconnu... vous êtes "la fille de la déesse Lune" ! lança Hermione d'un air triomphant.  
  
- Bravo Granger-san... Peu d'occidentaux connaissent les enfant de la déesse Lune... Je suis très impressionnée de l'étendu de vos connaissances...  
  
Hermione rougit de plaisir...  
  
- Par contre, reprit-elle, je ne me souvient plus de la signification de ce titre...  
  
- C'est déjà beau que vous sachiez que cela existe, ajouta Umi. Je vais essayer de vous expliquer... Le jour de ma naissance, la déesse lune m'a fait le cadeau le plus rare qui soit : le don d'habiter les rêves. C'est ainsi que pour tous je suis devenu la fille de la déesse Lune. Et je pense que c'est aussi pour ça que les Mangemort me recherche.  
  
- Mais, vous voulez dire quoi exactement par habiter les rêves ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Lorsque je dors, je vais dans le rêve de quelqu'un et en échange du repos qu'il m'offre, je le préserve de toute agression extérieure, tel que les cauchemars et les menaces... C'est un don extrêmement rare, même pour une sorcière...  
  
- Si vous voulez, je peux essayer de dormir... proposa Hermione.  
  
- c'est vrai ?! Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante...  
  
- Puisqu'on va partager un rêve, vous ne trouvez pas que ce serait mieux si on se tutoyait ? ajouta Hermione.  
  
- Vous... euh tu a raison... sourit Umi  
  
Au bout d'un peu plus d'un 1/2 H d'effort, Hermione s'endormie, suivi de peu par Umi. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que les deux jeunes filles ne se réveillent... La serveuse était déjà passer mais Harry et Ron avait acheté assez de nourriture pour caler l'estomac de 10 personne ! Elles mangèrent donc toutes les deux.  
  
En fin de journée, le Poudlard Express arriva à destination et notre petit groupe entreprit de descendre leur affaires à grand peine... Enfin presque tous... Umi n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'un sac à dos avec elle. Sur le quai, Umi tourna son regard vers l'avant du quai. En apercevant Hagrid, elle leva la main.  
  
- Ohayo Hagrid !  
  
- Bonjour Umi... Bon voyage ?  
  
- Super !  
  
Puis voyant Harry, Hermione et Ron, Hagrid leur fit signe à eux aussi, tout en demandant au 1ère année de le suivre... Neville s'approcha alors du petit groupe pour prendre la diligence jusqu'au château avec eux... 


	3. La requête de Dumbledore

Chapitre III : La requête de Dumbledore  
  
En arrivant devant le collège, la diligence stoppa. Les amis en descendirent, gravirent les marches du perron et entrèrent dans leur nouveau foyer pour l'année. A peine avaient-ils fait quelque pas à l'intérieur de l'édifice que Mrs McGonagall interpella Umi.  
  
- Mlle Kanzaki... vous devez vous préparer voyons ! Dépêchez-vous !  
  
- J'arrive tout de suite McGonagall-san...  
  
Umi s'empressa de quitter le petit groupe... "On se verra tout à l'heure", leur avait-elle dit en s'éloignant... Intriguer mais confiant, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor, leur maison... Malfoy passa devant eux en lançant un regard sinistre à Harry et ce dernier soutint son regard d'un air tout aussi méprisant... Harry et Malfoy étaient les pires ennemies et ceux, depuis le jour de leur 1ère rentrée à Poudlard, il y a maintenant 5 ans... Et bien sur, l'intervention de Millie un peu plus tôt dans la journée n'avais rien arrangé à leur haine réciproque...  
  
A cet instant, le Choixpeau Magique entonna sa chanson annuelle :  
  
Ici à Poudlard, c'est moi qui choisi  
  
D'après ma loi, la nouvelle maison  
  
Ayez confiance, car depuis des vies  
  
J'ai guidé les futurs sorciers avec raison.  
  
Je n'inspire peut-être pas un grand respect  
  
Au vu de mon apparence misérable,  
  
Mais quoi qu'il advienne, vous le verrez  
  
Ma loi est incontestable.  
  
Serdaigle, Serpentard, Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor ?  
  
Je suis le seul à connaître, et selon vos vertus,  
  
La maison qui fera apparaître la force et les dus  
  
De l'intégralité de vos nombreux efforts.  
  
Je suis Le Choixpeau Magique  
  
Et par cette chanson  
  
Je débute une chose magnifique :  
  
La Cérémonie de Répartition  
  
*********  
  
Comme à l'accoutumé, la "Cérémonie de Répartition" se passa le mieux du monde et Harry avais accueilli de nouveau élèves dans sa maison. Puis après que le dernier des nouveaux élèves ait été envoyer à Poufsouffle, le Professeur Dumbledore pris la parole...  
  
- Chers élèves de Poudlard, je sais que vous attendez tous le banquet avec impatience... Pourtant, il me reste une chose très importante à faire.  
  
Tous les élèves se regardèrent en se demandant de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
- Une chose extrêmement rare va se produire ce soir, repris Dumbledore. Nous avons une nouvelle élève qui entre directement en 5ème année ! C'est la première fois que cela arrive depuis plus de 200 ans !  
  
Les porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître Umi. Elle entra et, d'un pas lent mais assuré, s'approchât de la table des Professeurs. Arrivée près de celle-ci, elle s'agenouillât. Dumbledore lui fit signe de se relever. Harry contemplait ces vêtements. Umi portait un kimono de soie bleu marine brodé d'étoile qui scintillait... Sa cape de sorcier représentait également un ciel étoilé... Sur son front, le symbole de la Lune était représenter par un bijou en forme de croissant doré, retenu par de fine perle de lune blanche. "Son costume de cérémonie", songea aussitôt Harry... Il se tourna ensuite son regard vers la salle : tous les garçons, quelle que soit sa maison, avaient l'air ensorceler par la nouvelle venue. Le Professeur McGonagall repris son parchemin et annonça...  
  
- Kanzaki Umi.  
  
Elle posa le Choixpeau Magique sur la tête de la jeune fille... Il s'en suivit un moment de silence.  
  
- Difficile, murmura le Choixpeau... quasi-impossible même... La rigueur et la fidélité de Poufsouffle t'honore, la droiture et l'intelligence de Serdaigle soutiennent ton âme... Mais, le courage de Gryffondor se lit nettement dans ton c?ur et la malice de Serpentard aussi...  
  
- "Les 4 maisons conviennent... A l'élève revint de faire le choix !" avait sifflet du Choixpeau comme une sentence.  
  
Un bruit peu commun s'empara de la salle... Jamais le Choixpeau magique n'avait fait une telle répartition... Umi, un peu désemparée, se tourna vers le Professeur Dumbledore, en quête d'un subtil conseil. Celui-ci lui sourit et tourna ensuite son regard vers Harry... Plus la peine d'hésiter...  
  
- Gryffondor !  
  
La voix cristalline de Umi résonna dans la salle devenue tout à coup très silencieuse... Puis soudain, Harry se leva et se mit à applaudir la nouvelle recrue très vite suivi par toute la table de Gryffondor qui n'avait jamais fait un tel vacarme... Umi rayonnait... Quel accueil ! Elle alla s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione.  
  
- Une dernière chose, repris Dumbledore, la jeune Umi viens de l'autre bout du monde... Elle est en droit d'attendre le respect et la gentillesse de tous, quelle que soit sa maison... Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'autorise Mlle Umi à ce servir de son don pour punir l'importun...  
  
Il fit un clin d'?il discret à sa protégée sous l'?il incrédule de la salle et l'air amusé de Umi...  
  
- Bon appétit à tous !  
  
Les différents mets apparurent... Il y avait du poulet et des pommes de terre, mais aussi du steak et bien sur le traditionnel ragoût... Il n'y avait que Umi qui avait un menu différent : Sashimi de thon rouge et de saumon, assortiment de sushi de poulpe, crevette et thon rouge ainsi que des Makisushi au parfum varier...  
  
- Qu'es-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en pointant sa fourchette vers les sushi au poulpe...  
  
- Ca ?! C'est du poulpe... Un sushi... C'est très bon ! Tu veux goûter ? Umi se saisie du sushi à l'aide de ces baguettes avec une dextérité peu commune et tendit le tout vers Harry... Un peu réticent, il goûta tout de même sous l'?il méfiant et amusé de Ron...  
  
- C'est bon ! avait-il lancé une fois le sushi avalé...  
  
- Bien sur que c'est bon, lui répondit Umi d'un air amusée... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger des choses pas bonne !  
  
- Mais qui te prépare tous ces plats ? Sûrement pas les Elfes de maison... demanda Hermione.  
  
- C'est Hitomi... C'est l'Elfe de maison de mes parents... Ils avaient peur que je n'aime pas la cuisine de votre pays et ils m'ont demandé de l'emmener... J'ai grandi avec elle et je suis bien contente qu'elle soit venue... On peut parler notre langue maternelle comme ça !  
  
- Je te comprends... Je peu goûter moi aussi ?  
  
- Bien sur !  
  
Ron, lui, ne voulu pas y goûter... Si c'est pas Anglais, je m'abstiens était sa devise... et ceux depuis toujours... Le reste du repas se passa sans problème et au moment du dessert, Hagrid s'approcha de Harry.  
  
- J'ai un message de Dumbledore Harry... Il veut que tu le rejoignes à la fin du banquet dans son bureau... Umi te guidera, elle connaît le mot de passe...  
  
- Très bien... Merci Hagrid...  
  
- Au fait, félicitation pour ton choix de maison Umi...  
  
- Merci Hagrid, c'est très gentil...  
  
Peu de temps après, le banquet se termina et la Grande Salle se vida de ses élèves... Hermione, Ron et Millie (Harry l'avait confier à Hermione) prirent le chemin de la Salle commune de Gryffondor, tendit que Harry et Umi allèrent du coté du bureau de Dumbledore... Arriver devant la statue, Umi tapota la statue à l'aide de sa baguette magique en disant "Bas de laine"(?!). Le passage se libéra et nos jeunes sorciers montèrent les marche jusqu'au bureau...  
  
- Je vous attendais, prononça Dumbledore lorsque Harry et Umi entrèrent...  
  
- Vous vouliez nous parler Professeur ?  
  
- En effet Harry... Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais Umi à un don...  
  
- Il est au courrant sempaï...  
  
- Tant mieux, ce sera plus simple... Harry, je voudrait que se soit toi qui laisse Umi dormir dans tes rêves...  
  
- Moi ?! Vous êtes sur ???  
  
- Pourquoi Harry sempaï ?  
  
- J'aimerais que se soit Harry car il est le plus en danger de tous... n'oublie pas qu'il a combattu Voldemort et que ce dernier lui en veut...  
  
- Je sais tout ça... Tout le monde connaît les exploits du grand Harry Potter...  
  
Ces mot firent frémir Harry... Le grand Harry Potter... Il avait espéré que Umi ne le voyais pas ainsi... Elle n'avait jamais fait allusion auparavant de son statut et n'avais même pas sembler surprise (ni émerveiller) le jour de leur rencontre, comme tout les autres...  
  
- Mais je croyait que je pourrais continuer à veiller sur vous... Vous en avez tellement besoin...  
  
- Harry est plus important, tranchât Dumbledore... Alors Harry, qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
Harry sorti de ces pensées et sembla un peu perdu... mais il se ressaisit très vite et répondit...  
  
- Puisque vous me le demander Professeur, je suis d'accord.  
  
- Bien ! Bon, retournez dans votre maison à présent... Il est temps de dormir !  
  
Ils repartirent donc sans plus se parler... Arriver dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor (Umi en connaissait aussi le mot de passe) ils virent Hermione et Ron qui les attendaient... Millie se précipita vers son jeune maître comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu...  
  
- Alors ? demanda Ron, impatient...  
  
- Et bien, Harry et moi partagerons nos rêves...  
  
- Je voulais te demander Umi, tu as dit à Dumbledore que tu croyais veiller sur lui et qu'il en avait besoin. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il en est ainsi ?  
  
- Depuis que je suis arrivée en Angleterre, c'est sempaï qui m'acceptait dans ces rêves... J'ai vu tout ce qu'il subit lorsqu'il ferme les yeux... Je n'avais jamais aidé quelqu'un qui en ait autant besoin que lui...  
  
- Le Professeur Dumbledore est en proie aux cauchemars ?! s'étonna Hermione.  
  
- D'horrible vision du passé le tourmente... du temps ou vous-savez-qui était au mieux de sa forme... Mais aussi tous ceux qui essai de pénétrer ces songes pour lui faire du mal... Étant le plus grand sorcier bon de ce siècle, il a énormément d'ennemis... Sans rien ajouter, ils montèrent tous dormir... 


	4. Le rêve

Chapitre IV : Le rêve Dans la chambre, Harry avait du mal à s'endormir... Il repensait aux cauchemars que Dumbledore faisait, il se demandait ce qui le perturbait et si ces propres cauchemars était aussi important qu'il le pensait... Mais une autre pensée le préoccupait : Umi. S'il rêvait de toute autre chose que Voldemort, par exemple Cho, elle le saurait... Et elle le trouverait bien puérile face au combat qu'elle mène dans les rêves de Dumbledore, depuis un peu plus d'un mois... Et Cho... il ne l'avait pas vu aujourd'hui et il se demandai comment elle allait depuis... ce terrible jour... Emporter par la fatigue, Harry fini tout de même par s'endormir... Harry ouvrit les yeux et aperçu Cédric mort en face de lui... Quedvert l'avait attaché à la tombe de Jedusor et le seigneur des ténèbres se trouvait devant lui... Il riait de son rire froid et morbide... Harry voulu détourner le regard mais il était comme hypnotiser par cette horrible vision. La voix de Vous-savez-qui résonna soudain... - Tu vas mourir Harry... Je répare juste une petite erreur de jeunesse. Le seigneur des ténèbres leva sa baguette magique et Harry, terrifier par sa mort imminente, ferma les yeux... C'était la fin... - Écoute Harry tous ceux qui sont venu pour toi... lança Voldemort de sa voix glaciale.  
  
- C'est de ta faute Harry... C'est à cause de toi que c'est arriver... Harry reconnu immédiatement la voix... - Cédric... Harry réouvrit les yeux... l'ombre de Cédric était à la droite de Voldemort dont le rire résonnait... - Il a raison... Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas protégé Harry ?  
  
- Pourquoi toi seul à survécu...  
  
- Papa, Maman...  
  
- Ne les écoute pas Harry... Ce n'est pas ta faute... Harry tourna la tête vers la voix... Umi était accroupie dans l'herbe à coté de lui... Elle était entourée d'une aura bleutée... Irréelle mais magnifique... Elle lui souriait... - Mes parents, Cédric, ils ont raisons...  
  
- Ce ne sont que des ombres Harry... Les ombres ne peuvent agir seules...  
  
- Mais Voldemort, je vais mourir... Je ne veux pas !  
  
- Bien sur que tu vas mourir Harry, repris Voldemort... Tu ne pourras pas me résister 2 fois ! Une lumière verte se mit à étinceler de la baguette de Voldemort... La cicatrice de Harry se mit à le brûler avec une vigueur peu commune... Il ne voyait pratiquement plus... Il avait même du mal à garder conscience...  
  
- C'est terminé ! La voix de Umi résonna dans sa tête. Il sentit la douleur diminuer et vit plus nettement... Umi se tenait debout devant lui, baguette tendu et le regard menaçant... Un regard qui ne lui connaissait pas... Voldemort était devant elle, à genoux... Les ombres avaient toutes disparues, tout comme ces liens... Harry, incrédule, regardait la scène qu'il jugeait tout simplement surréaliste...  
  
- Il ne peut rien contre toi ici... C'est moi la Maîtresse des rêves ! Je veillerais sur toi... Et Voldemort, tordu de douleur, s'évanouie dans un éclair argenté sorti de la baguette magique d'Umi... Elle se rapprocha de l'endroit ou Harry était accroupi et s'assis à coté de lui... Harry posa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille et plongea dans le sommeil... Au réveil, Harry était à nouveau dans le lit à baldaquin de son dortoir... Il avait encore un peu de mal à y croire... Umi avait vaincue Voldemort si facilement... Lui ne serait jamais aussi fort... Harry se leva et s'habilla sans bruit... Millie pourtant se réveilla et ils descendirent ensemble dans la salle commune, déserte à cette heure très matinale... Il s'assit devant la cheminer et resta là sans bouger... Millie se rendormie sur ces genoux... Au bout de quelque instant, Umi le rejoignit...  
  
- Tu te lève bien tôt Harry...  
  
- Bah, ça m'arrive très souvent...  
  
- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?  
  
- Étrange... Mais tu le sais...  
  
- Tes rêves sont effrayants en tout cas... Harry ne répondit pas à cette remarque   
  
- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Umi.  
  
- Rien... Tout va bien, mentit Harry.  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie mais je n'aime pas beaucoup que l'on me mente...  
  
- Excuse-moi. Je pensais juste que... tu étais bien plus forte que moi...  
  
- Non Harry, c'est faux ! lui répondit Umi de sa voix douce... Je ne suis pas une excellente sorcière, et dans la réalité, je ne suis pas très forte... Je suis plutôt dans les moyennes de mon ancienne école. Mais toi Harry, tu as survécu deux fois devant Voldemort au mieux de sa forme, alors qu'il est si puissant ! Tu as repoussé ses attaques ! Tu es déjà un Grand Sorcier...  
  
- Mais pourtant, tu as vaincu Voldemort alors qu'il allait me tuer !  
  
- Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Il est vrai qu'en rêve, je suis la meilleure mais c'est uniquement grâce à la déesse Lune... Seule devant Voldemort, je serais morte. Je le sais, et tu dois le comprendre...  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Harry, si tu veux, je peux t'aider un peu mais sache que dans la vraie vie, je ne serais qu'une gêne... Je ne suis bonne que dans les rêves... Harry lui sourit... Il se sentait mieux d'avoir eu une petite discussion en priver avec Umi... Quand Ron, puis Hermione, les rejoignirent, il allèrent ensemble dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner... Bien que leur premier cour de l'année soit un cours de Potion en commun avec les Serpentard, Harry et ses amis y allèrent d'un air confiant : ils avaient décidé que ni Rogue, ni Malfoy ne pourrait les atteindre cette année... Ils s'assirent donc tous ensembles à la dernière table du fond et sortirent leur affaire. Voyant le sourire d'Harry Rogue lui lança une remarque cinglante à laquelle Harry répondit par un plus grand sourire encore... Dégoûté, le Pr. Rogue commença le cours... Tout se passa le mieux du monde pendant ces deux heures ce qui ennuyait profondément Malfoy. A la fin du cours, il s'approcha de Harry, accompagner de ses deux malabars sans cervelle que sont Crabe et Goyle. - Alors Potter, on a passé une bonne nuit avec sa nounou ?  
  
- Ho excellente ! répondit Harry d'un ton enjôleur... Bon j'ai rêvé du maître de ton Mangemort de père mais il s'est mangé une raclé alors...  
  
- Comment oses-tu ?! rugit Malfoy. Tu verras, un jour prochain, tu seras bien moins fier ! Allez, on s'en va. Les trois acolytes s'éloignèrent... - Bravo Harry ! Tu y as rabattu son caquet à celui-là ! le félicita Ron.  
  
- Tu as vraiment rêvé de Tu-sais-qui ? s'inquiéta Hermione.  
  
- Oui... Mais Umi c'est occupé de son cas en 2 secondes ! déclara Harry, une pointe d'admiration dans la voix...  
  
- C'est vrai ??? s'exclamèrent ensemble Hermione et Ron, la voix tiraillée entre la méfiance et l'émerveillement.  
  
- Oui, acquiesça timidement Umi... Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve... Le lendemain, les jeunes sorciers avaient leur 1er cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques... Harry qui trouvait que Millie était trop souvent seule entreprit de l'emmener en la cachant dans sa poche... Peut- être pourrait-elle se promener un peu à l'ai libre pendant leur cours. Ils se rendirent donc devant l'enclos d'Hagrid ou les Serdaigle les attendaient déjà... C'était la première fois que les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle avait un cours commun. Peut-être aurait-il le loisir de discuté avec Cho... Lorsque Harry arriva, Cho vint immédiatement lui dire bonjour. - Salut Harry ! On n'a pas eu le temps de se voir depuis la rentrée...   
  
- Non, c'est vrai... répondit timidement Harry.  
  
- Je voulais que tu sache que je trouve formidable ce que... tu as fait pour... Cédric...   
  
Le regard de Cho devint un peu plus triste et Harry se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise... - Dit Harry, l'interpelle gentiment Umi, tu pourrais peut-être me présenter à ton amie ? Harry se sentit soulager que Umi vienne changer le cour de la conversation et fit les présentations. - Euh oui... Cho, je te présente Umi Kanzaki... Umi, voici Cho Chang, elle est une amie de Serdaigle...  
  
- Enchantée Cho.  
  
- Moi de même Umi... Tu viens du Japon je crois...  
  
- Oui... et toi ?  
  
- Mes grands-parents étaient coréen mais moi, je suis née ici... Umi et Cho discutèrent un peu, jusqu'a ce qu'une jeune femme les interrompe. Ces cheveux blonds voletaient au vent et ces yeux étaient d'une étrange couleur violine. Très belle, grande et gracieuse, on l'aurait dit âgée d'à peine 20 ans...  
  
- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Mélinda Evans. C'est moi qui dirigerais les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magique à la place du Pr Rubeus Hagrid... Par contre, vous êtes ma toute première classe alors je vous demanderais d'être compréhensif... J'ai eu énormément de mal à trouver une idée de créature magique... J'ai alors pensé vous faire étudier ma créature favorite... Malheureusement, les "Fées des Esprits" sont des créatures extrêmement rare et je n'ais pas pu m'en procurer une... Il est quasi- impossible d'en voir une de nos jours... J'y renonce donc... - Madame, entama Hermione, Harry possèdent une fée... Harry lança à Hermione un regard noir... - Harry ? Ou êtes-vous ?  
  
- Ici Pr. Evans... mais...  
  
- Tu as une fée des Esprits ??  
  
- Oui, mais...  
  
- Elle est là pas vrai ?... Je peux la voir ??? Devant l'enthousiasme du jeune professeur, Harry, à contre c?ur, sortie Millie de sa poche, qui se cacha bien vite derrière Harry, surprise de voir tant de monde. Harry tendit une main en avant tout en disant : - N'ai pas peur Millie, ces gens veulent juste te voir... La petite fée faisant toute confiance à son jeune maître vint ce poser au creux de sa main... - Elle est vraiment magnifique ! s'extasia le nouveau professeur... Elle a l'air en excellente santé... Ces yeux sont clair et pétillant... humm... oui...(le jeune professeur frôla les ailles de Millie)... La poudre de fée à une jolie couleur dorée... Parfait... Tu dois très bien t'en occupé Harry ! Bon allez, tu seras mon assistant pour ce cours... Commençons... Le cours du Pr. Evans passa à une vitesse phénoménale... C'était vraiment intéressant avec elle et Harry appris plein de chose pour bien s'occuper de sa petite protégée... Le lendemain, Hedwige s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner... 


	5. La lettre

Chapitre V : La lettre  
  
En apercevant tous les hiboux s'engouffrer dans la grande salle, Harry était bien loin de se douter de l'importance de la lettre qu'Hedwige lui apportait... Et l'attrapant, il reconnu aussitôt l'écriture de son parrain... Il la glissa discrètement dans sa poche et fit signe à Hermione et Ron... Il hésita à faire signe à Umi... Et puis il pensa qu'elle ne saurait pas de quo Sirus était accuser et qu'elle pouvais les accompagner sans risque... Ils montèrent alors toutes les quatre jusqu'à la salle commune, déserte à cette heure là, et s'assirent dans un coin... Umi ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait... - Harry à reçu une lettre de son parrain... lui confia Hermione.  
  
- Sirus Black, c'est ça ?  
  
- Tu connais mon parrain ???  
  
- Je l'ai rencontré le jour de mon arrivée ici... Il est très gentil...  
  
- Alors, qu'es-ce qu'il raconte ? demanda Ron, impatient...  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
J'ai appris que tu partageai enfin tes rêves avec la jeune Umi... C'est très bien, je suis soulagé. Je sais qu'avec elle, tu ne risque rien pendant ton sommeil...  
  
Je sais aussi que tes bon à rien de Moldu ne s'occupe plus de toi... Alors, j'ai décidé que je me chargerai moi-même de toi... La prison d'Azkaban n'est plus en activité qu'officiellement vu que les détraqueurs on rejoint l'autre camp... Je ne crains donc plus rien de ce coté là... De toute façon, je pense avoir retrouver la trace d'un témoin de mon altercation avec Queudvert, susceptible de m'innocenter. Enfin, rien n'est encore sur mais c'est en bonne voie...  
  
Je t'écrirai bientôt...  
  
Ton parrain, Sirus... P.s : Prend bien soin de toi Harry...  
  
- Mais c'est une super nouvelle ça !!! s'exclama Hermione  
  
- Tu te rends compte si tu pouvais passer tes vacances avec Sirus ! commenta Ron.  
  
- Se serait génial... acquiesça Harry, aux anges...  
  
- Je suis très contente pour toi Harry... Umi lui souriait... mais son sourire n'était pas celui que Harry lui connaissait : elle était triste... - Ca ne vas pas ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
- Ce n'est rien... Ne t'inquiète pas... La discussion s'arrêta là, il était temps de partir en cour... Le Vendredi après-midi, Harry proposa d'aller voir Hagrid et tout le monde en fut enchanter... Enfin presque : Umi ne voulu pas les accompagner... - Dites bien à Hagrid que je viendrai le voir ce soir... Pour l'instant je ne peux pas... Je dois absolument faire quelque chose... A plus tard !  
  
- A plus tard Umi ! lui répondit Hermione avec un regard complice... Umi s'éloigna du petit groupe et rentra à vive allure dans le château, bousculant au passage un jeune homme que Harry ne connaissait pas... Sans y prêter plus attention, nos amis frappèrent à la porte de la cabane... - Qui est là ? interrogea Hagrid, la voix un peu endormie...  
  
- C'est nous ! lui répondit Ron.  
  
- Entrer vite ! Je me demandais si vous alliez vous décider à venir me voir !  
  
- Que se passe-t-il Hagrid ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien... s'inquiéta Hermione.  
  
- Je suis juste fatiguer... Vous comprenez, avec tout ce travail que représente le conseil...  
  
- Le conseil ???  
  
- Oubliez ça, ça ne doit pas vous perturber... Mais au fait, Umi n'est pas avec vous ?  
  
- Non, elle nous a dit qu'elle viendrait plus tard dans la soirée, expliqua Ron.  
  
- D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'elle doit bien faire... s'interrogea Harry.  
  
- Moi je sais !  
  
- Comment ça tu sais ? Pourquoi tu saurais alors que Ron et moi ne savons rien ???  
  
- Parce que, chers messieurs, je suis une jeune fille moi aussi... Je partage le dortoir de Umi et nous sommes très proche... Il est normal que nous parlions beaucoup... - Ouai peut-être mais tu sais quoi exactement ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas, c'est un secret !  
  
- Moi je paris que tu ne sais rien du tout !   
  
- Ouai, comme la fois ou tu as parié que je n'avais pas de cavalier pour un certain bal ?! ironisa Hermione  
  
- Hermione, Ron, ne vous disputez pas, Ca n'en vaut pas la peine... Umi a le droit d'avoir des secrets... trancha Hagrid. Et puis, il est normal que Hermione et Umi aient des rapports plus proche dans leur amitié... Après tout, ce sont deux filles !  
  
- Sans doute, soupira Harry... Le soir venu, Umi rejoignit le petit groupe et tous se rendirent dans la grande salle par le repas. Le mardi suivant, Harry reçu une autre lettre de Sirus... Cher Harry, Je sais que pour le week-end d'Halloween, une sorti au Prè-au-lard est organisé... Pourrai-t-on ce voir ?... En tout cas, je l'espère... Renvoi-moi ta réponse par retour d'hibou le plus vite possible... Ton parrain, Sirus... Harry s'empressa donc de griffonner un petit mot pour son parrain... Cher Sirus Il me tarde déjà d'y être ! On se retrouvera comme d'habitude... (Hermione, Ron et Umi sont enchanté de te revoir, tout comme moi) A samedi, 11 H... Affectueusement, Harry En sortant de la grande salle pour porter lui-même son hibou à l'extérieur et le voir partir à tire d'aile, il rencontra à nouveau cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas... Il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite mais ce dernier le fixait d'une étrange façon... Harry, en sentant ce regard, aurait pu jurer qu'il jaugeait sa force et sa maîtrise d'un simple regard... De plus, cet homme avait un air qui était étrangement familier à Harry. C'était pourtant un parfait étranger... Harry esquissa un sourire un peu timide. L'homme le lui rendit et s'éloigna... De retour dans la salle commune ou ces amis l'attendaient, Harry leur confia son étrange rencontre et surtout le sentiment qu'il avait ressentit. - C'est peut-être quelqu'un de l'ordre ? lança Hermione  
  
- Oui, ou alors un nouveau Prof... Nous n'avons toujours pas rencontré celui de "défense contre les forces du mal"... ajouta Umi  
  
- Peut-être... Nous serons de toute façon vite fixé, notre prochain cours est justement la défense contre les forces du mal... trancha Harry. Tous se rendirent alors au dit cours... Pour une fois dans sa vie, sans doute la 1ere, Harry fut la premier à rentrer dans la salle de classe... Même le professeur semblait n'être pas encore arrivé... Ils s'assirent tous les quatre à la table la plus au fond de la classe et entreprirent de sortir leur livres et bien sur, leur baguette... Le bruit de la porte cassa le silence pesant de cette classe déserte et l'homme que Harry avait croisé plus tôt fit son entrée... C'était bien un professeur finalement... - Tiens, je ne suis pas le 1er ! Quel sérieux ! s'exclama le jeune prof avec un petit sourire... Harry semblait préoccuper... - Tout va bien Harry ? lui chuchota Ron.  
  
- Sa voix... Je suis sure de la connaitre... mais je sais plus ou j'ai bien pu l'entendre... Le reste de la classe entra soudain dans un bourdonnement tout à fait normal à cette heure-ci... Neville s'assit à la place libre près de Pavarti, juste devant Harry... - Tu as vu le Prof, il doit avoir à peine 25 ans ! s'exclama Pavarti.  
  
- On a que des nouveaux cette année, on doit être sa 1ere classe à lui aussi, renchéri Neville.  
  
- En tout cas, il est mignon ! rougit la jeune fille.  
  
- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Alexandre... J'assurerais la suite des cours de mon collègue, le Pr. Maugrey. Que vous a-t-il déjà appris ? Toute la classe se regarda... - Il a accès ses cours sur... les sorts interdit... marmonna Hermione.  
  
- Hermione c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui...  
  
- Les sorts interdits... Ca ne m'étonne pas pour un usurpateur au service de Voldemort. Toute la classe tressai de terreur... Harry sembla déconcerter aussi : a part Dumbledore et lui, il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un prononcer ce nom avec tant de facilité... Le professeur ne semblât pas remarquer l'expression des élèves et continua... - Après tout, c'est une bonne chose... Voldemort est le plus puissant des représentants des forces du mal... Il n'a pas volé son titre de seigneur des ténèbres, ça c'est sur... Voldemort...   
  
- NE DITES PLUS CA ARRETER ! Pavarti c'était levée, les mains plaquer sur ses oreilles, et avait hurlé aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait... Elle avait était la voix de tous les élèves... Le Pr. Alexandre s'approcha de Patil en souriant et lui posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule. - Trois fois... C'est bien... La plupart proteste la 1ere fois... Pavarti regarda le professeur d'un air incrédule, tout en baissant les bras... Elle s'était calmée...  
  
- Ce sera la 1ere chose que je m'efforcerais de vous apprendre... Il ne faut pas avoir peur des noms... Que le seigneur de ténèbres vous fasse peur, c'est normal, mais redouter de prononcer son nom ne peu que vous affaiblir. J'aimerai maintenant que vous disiez son nom Pati... - Je ne peu pas ! s'exclama Patil, la voie tiraillée  
  
- Essaie... Ici, tu ne risque rien...  
  
- Vo... Vol... Voldemort... réussi à articuler la jeune fille, dans un souffle...  
  
- Parfait ! Vous voyez, il ne c'est rien passé !... Vous allez tous me dire son nom les uns après les autres... Beaucoup d'élève ne purent prononcer le nom redouter mais tout de même trois personne de plus y arrivèrent avant que le professeur ne se tourne vers Harry. - Souhaites-tu faire cet exercice Harry ?  
  
- Bien sur, je n'ai pas peur de dire Voldemort... Les élèves furent presque choqués de l'entendre de la bouche d'Harry... Même le jeune Prof semblait un peu surprit... - L'ayant rencontré à plusieurs reprise, j'aurais pensé que tu serais le dernier à le dire si facilement...  
  
- C'est justement parce que je l'ai rencontré que j'ai le droit de le dire ainsi...  
  
- Ton courage est immense... Tu ressemble bien à Jimmy pour ça... Le cours se passa sans incident après ceci... A la fin de la séance pourtant, Umi, curieuse, pris la parole... - Professeur ?  
  
- Oui Umi ?  
  
- C'est peut-être indiscret mais vous ne nous avez pas dit votre nom de famille... On peut le savoir ???  
  
- Bien sur, c'est Potter... 


	6. Ma famille

Chapitre VI : Ma famille  
  
Plus un seul son ne se répandait dans la classe... On l'aurait cru vide de toute présence... Harry rompit soudain le silence... - Potter... Vous êtes un Potter comme moi ??? arriva-t-il à articuler avec difficulté.  
  
- C'est exact Harry. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu... - Je ne voudrais pas vous chasser les enfants mais vous avez cour et moi aussi... Les élèves sortirent alors de la salle de classe en silence, encore sous le choc... Seul Harry resta debout sans rien dire, à fixer le jeune professeur... - Harry, il faut partir... Viens. Hermione le tira par le bras et l'entraîna en direction de la sortie pendant que Umi attrapait et rangeait le reste de ces affaires... En passant près du bureau, le Pr. Alexandre l'interpella. - Harry, passe à la salle des Professeurs en fin de journée, je pense que nous avons à parler un peu... Le reste de la journée sembla duré une éternité... Bien que trop abasourdi pour écouter les cours, il avait une envie grandissante de se retrouver dans la salle des Profs pour une petite discussion... Le dernier cours de Harry fini à 18 H... A peine sortie de la classe, il confia toutes ces affaires à Ron et se précipita à son rendez-vous... Il arriva un peu essoufflé devant la salle des professeurs mais entreprit tout de suite de frappé à la porte... Malheureusement pour Harry, ce fut Rogue qui ouvrit la porte... - M. Potter... Que voulez-vous donc ?! lui demanda-t-il méchamment...  
  
- Je suis venu Voir le Pr Alexandre Potter...  
  
- Pr. Potter ? Ah oui, le nouveau... répondit-il plein d'amertume... Il n'est pas là, alors déguerpissez !  
  
- Mais Professeur...  
  
- Refus d'obéir à un Professeur ?! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor Potter ! Harry préféra alors s'éloigner de la salle des profs un peu abattu avant de faire perdre d'autre point à sa maison... Il eut soudain l'idée de se rendre directement à sa salle de classe, au cas ou il s'y trouverait... Par chance, se fut le cas... - Harry ? Je pensais que nous devions nous voir en salle des Professeurs ?  
  
- J'y étais mais le Professeur Rogue m'a chassé en quatrième vitesse...  
  
- Rogue... Pas très sympathique, pas vrai... Déjà à l'époque ou Jimmy étudiait à Poudlard, il me parlait de ce "petit prétentieux de Rogue", comme il l'appelait...  
  
- Dites-moi Professeur... vous êtes de ma famille ?  
  
- Oui Harry... Ton père était mon frère aîné...  
  
- Vous êtes mon oncle ??? Mais pourquoi ne me l'avoir pas dit plus tôt ! s'exclama Harry, la voix tremblante. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas pris avec vous quand mes parents sont morts ?! Je me croyais condamné chez les Dursley et j'ai rêvé d'un oncle si souvent... Et vous existiez !!!  
  
- Harry, calme-toi... Il faut que tu comprennes une chose. Quand Jimmy et Lily sont mort, je n'avais que 10 ans ! Je me suis retrouver soudain seul au monde vu que tes grands-parents sont morts très jeune aussi... Je ne pouvais m'occuper de moi alors comment aurais-je pu me soucier d'un bébé, même si ce bébé était mon neveu... J'ai erré pendant presque un an, jusqu'a ce que cette école de Floride ait eu envie de s'occuper de moi... Heureusement car je n'aurais pas supporté de vivre à Poudlard...  
  
- Et quand vous avez vieillit... Pourquoi n'avoir pas donner signe de vie ?  
  
- J'ai mis du temps... J'ai fini mes études dans cette école à 18 ans et j'ai entrepris de me former pour devenir professeur... Ca a été long et puis, il y a un an, j'ai obtenu l'accord d'exercer... J'ai voulu revenir à ce moment là mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait injuste de te retirer à ces gens qui t'avaient élevé...  
  
- Vous n'auriez pas du penser !!! rugit Harry... J'ai passé des années avec un placard pour chambre ! Mon oncle et ma tante ne m'aimaient pas parce qu'il savait que j'étais un sorcier et que je les gênais ! Il a fallut que je rencontre Hagrid et que je rentre à Poudlard pour savoir la vérité sur moi et la mort de mes parents !!! Avant d'arriver ici, je ne connaissais même pas Voldemort ! Harry criait. Il y avait tellement de colère qui voulaient sortir de lui que ça en devenait douloureux... - Si j'avais su... Oh Harry, je suis navré... Mais qu'aurai-je pu faire ? En voyant la peine dans le regard de son oncle, Harry se calma... C'est vrai qu'aurait-il pu faire... - Ce n'est pas votre faute, murmura-t-il. Après tout, vous étiez trop jeune pour vous occuper de moi... Le silence s'installa... un silence lourd, presque palpable... - Je dois rentrer à la salle commune de Gryffondor, finit par dire Harry. Si je traîne tard, j'aurais des ennuis... Harry se leva et pris la direction de la sorti de la salle... - Harry...  
  
- Oui professeur ?  
  
- Appelle-moi Alec, garde les "Professeur" pour la classe...  
  
- D'accord, Alec... Harry retourna donc dans la salle commune mais le plus lentement possible, pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits... Chez les Gryffondor, Hermione, Ron, Umi et Millie l'attendaient... - Maître Harry ! Millie se jeta sur Harry dès son entrée et se posa sur son épaule...  
  
- Que c'est-il passé ?? l'interrogea Ron...  
  
- Harry ne veux peut-être pas nous en parler pour l'instant... suggéra Umi.  
  
- Non, je vais tout vous dire... Harry se lance dans le récit de la conversation avec son oncle, en n'omettant aucun détail. Lorsqu'il eut fini, un silence s'installa... - J'ai un oncle, reprit Harry... Il a fallut 15 années pour que je sache que j'avais un oncle sorcier...  
  
- C'est hallucinant... renchérit Ron.  
  
- Moi je me demande pourquoi Sirus ne t'a jamais parlé du jeune frère de ton père... s'interrogea Hermione.  
  
- C'est vrai ! Je n'y avais même pas songer ! Je vais lui écrire un mot pour lui demander des explications...  
  
- Je suggère que tu lui écrives un peu plus tard, il est à présent l'heure du repas... fit remarquer Umi... Ce soir là pendant le repas, Harry ne toucha pratiquement pas aux succulents plats qui se succédaient devant ces yeux... La révélation d'avoir un peu de famille à 15 ans était dur à oublier et il passa le plus clair de son temps à scruter la table des Professeurs... Au bout d'un petit moment, Umi entrepris de se lever de table en plein milieu du repas et se dirigea sous l'?il ébahi du petit groupe d'amis jusqu'a la table des Professeurs. En la voyant arriver, le professeur Dumbledore pris la parole... - Umi, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
- Oui Sempaï... C'est Harry... Il a eu son 1er cours de défense contre les forces du mal aujourd'hui...  
  
- Je vois... Tu devrais l'entraîner jusqu'à mon bureau après le banquet, j'aimerai lui parler.  
  
- Oui Sempaï ! s'exclama Umi avec le sourire. Et merci...  
  
- Mais de rien... Dumbledore sourie à sa protéger et la regarda s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, l'air plus rassurée. A la fin du repas, Umi entraîna Harry jusqu'au bureau du directeur, comme convenu. Harry était pour la première fois un peu réticent à ce rendre dans le bureau mais la détermination d'Umi se chargea de ses doutes... En entrant, ils virent Dumbledore qui les attendaient... - Bonsoir...  
  
- Bonsoir Professeur...  
  
- Je vais vous laisser discuter... Harry, je t'attends dans les escaliers... Umi sortit de la pièce avant qu'Harry ne puisse y mettre une objection. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent un moment puis le proviseur pris la parole... - Assoie-toi Harry... J'a appris que quelque chose te tracasse...  
  
- Oui c'est vrai... Je me pose pas mal de question dont les réponses m'échappent...  
  
- Pose les et peut-être pourrons-nous y répondre ensemble.  
  
- Étiez-vous au courrant pour le Pr. Potter...  
  
- Je dois avouer que oui...  
  
- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parler de lui ?  
  
- Il m'avait demandé de ne rien dire, il y a bien longtemps...  
  
- Lorsqu'il était en Floride ?  
  
- Oui... Il avait ton age à l'époque... J'ai reçu un hibou me demandant de ne pas t'avouer la vérité, lorsque je te reverrais... Il voulait lui- même se présenter à toi, une fois qu'il pourrait assumer un enfant de ton age...  
  
- Il pensait à moi alors ?   
  
- Bien sur ! Dans chacune de ses lettres il se demandait à quoi tu pouvais bien ressembler... Si tu étais aussi espiègle que son frère... Il me parlait longuement de toi dans toutes ces lettres...  
  
- Et Sirus, il le croit... coupable ?  
  
- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça...  
  
- Et es-ce que je vais devoir habiter chez lui ?  
  
- Ha ça, tout va dépendre du témoin de ton parrain... et de toi aussi...   
  
- Mais pourtant, officiellement, il est ma seule famille en dehors des Dursley...  
  
- C'est vrai mais on ne peu pas t'obliger Harry... s'il le fallait, tu pourrais même rester ici pendant les grandes vacances, comme Umi... Mais apprend à le connaitre, tu l'apprécieras beaucoup, j'en suis sur...  
  
- Sans doute... Après tout, c'est mon oncle... et il a l'air d'être un bon prof...  
  
- Pour ça, pas de soucis ! Je pense que la défense contre les forces du mal aura un professeur attitré pour longtemps... Heureusement car il est très difficile de trouver des gens compétent dans ce domaine... Harry et Dumbledore rire de bon c?ur... Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, tous les profs de cette matière n'étaient pas rester plus d'un an... Il avait vu le 1er réduit en poussière, le second devenir complètement amnésique et le dernier passé l'année entière enfermer dans sa male pendant qu'un Mangemort l'avait remplacé... Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry repris la parole. - Il va falloir que je rentre, il y a un moment maintenant que Umi m'attend...  
  
- Avant de partir, j'aimerais que tu sache une chose... Demain, il va y avoir un exercice intéressant... Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit exactement mais c'est important et je te demande de bien réfléchir à la personne avec laquelle tu va l'exécuter... Parle-en aussi à Umi, il faut qu'elle y songe également... Sans rien comprendre à sa demande, Harry accepta et rejoignit Umi, assise dans les escaliers...  
  
Ps : Je m'arrête ici pour le suspense ! Il y a eu assez de révélation comme sa vous ne trouver pas... Mais la suite est pour bientôt ! 


End file.
